Tudo Sempre Igual
by ScarletBlood12
Summary: "Eu sabia dessa rotina sem nem abrir os olhos, ainda muito sonolento para prestar atenção a qualquer movimento dela." DG PÓS HOGWARTS. ONE-SHOT. DRACO'S POV.


**DESCLAIMERS:**

Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Jô e do Chico Buarque, viu? Eu não ganho nenhum tipo de pagamento por isso que não seja mérito e muito orgulho dos reviews (imaginários oaehoiae) que recebo.

**VAMOS A FIC:**

_Tudo Sempre Igual  
>Isa Henriques<em>

Eu dormia em minha cama na Mansão Malfoy, quando senti o peso sobre o colchão diminuir, indicando que ela tinha se levantado. Eu sabia que deveriam ser em torno das cinco da manhã, porque era sempre nesse horário que ela levantava, calçava as pantufas e ia até o banheiro da nossa suíte. Vinte minutos depois, ela saia de lá e entrava apressada no closet. Eu sabia dessa rotina sem nem abrir os olhos, ainda muito sonolento para prestar atenção a qualquer movimento dela. Mas eu ouvia os seus passos correrem de lá para cá, tentando se apressar. Senti o cheiro de sua colônia impregnar o ar, e sabia que daqui a pouco ela viria me acordar. Ouvi a porta fechar devagar e soube que ela tinha ido acordar Scorpius e Rebecca. Pouco mais de quinze minutos depois, ela entrou no quarto, beijou-me os lábios, deu-me uma sacudida e disse:

- Vamos, querido. O café já está na mesa.

_Todo dia ela faz tudo sempre igual:  
>Me sacode às seis horas da manhã,<br>Me sorri um sorriso pontual  
>E me beija com a boca de hortelã.<em>

Eu já estava na mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário e ouvindo Scorpius dizer como estava ansioso para chegar a Hogwarts e que queria ser da Sonserina, como todos da família Malfoy. Eu sorri quando ela o repreendeu, dizendo que qualquer casa que ele fosse, nos deixaria orgulhosos. Mas eu sabia que ela queria que ele fosse para Grifinória, como todos da família dela.

- Papai, já está na hora. Você vai pro Ministério depois? – questionou-me Scorpius.

- Sim, querido. Apenas irei deixar-lhe em King's Cross. Despeça-se de sua mãe e sua irmã, elas terão de se encontrar com Narcisa. – disse ao pequeno Scorpius, que se levantou, abraçou a mãe, que fungava, sem querer deixá-lo ir. Como ela era emotiva... Depois abraçou a irmã e disse para ela não ficar triste com ele que no próximo ano estariam juntos.

Fui em direção à minha esposa, que me olhava de cara amarrada e eu sorri à ela, querendo que ela soubesse que eu estaria em casa cedo. Abracei Becky e olhei para Ginevra. Sabia que ela queria passar o dia junto de mim, mas eu também sabia que isso seria impossível.

- Se cuida, querido. Te espero para o jantar. – disse e me sorriu, beijando meus lábios rapidamente, para não constranger as crianças. Abracei-a e disse que a amava.

_Todo dia ela diz que é pr'eu me cuidar  
>E essas coisas que diz toda mulher.<br>Diz que está me esperando pr'o jantar  
>E me beija com a boca de café.<em>

Chego à Mansão as dezoito em ponto. Sabia que Ginevra já deveria estar me esperando batendo pé no tapete da sala.

Mas aconteceu algo que eu não previa: encontrei-a numa camisola de seda preta, linda, que destoava sua pele pálida e radiante. Eu sabia o que ela queria. Disse que tinha saudades. Disse que tinha deixado as crianças n'A Toca. Eu sabia a sua intenção e, mesmo que estivesse cansado, eu jamais poderia recusar uma vontade de Ginevra. Ela me sorria voraz e eu sabia que ela me queria. Puxou-me pela gravata e disse que demorei a chegar. Mas não me esperou explicar e já me tascou um beijo. Nessas horas que eu queria poder aparatar dentro da Mansão. Ginevra disse somente que faríamos ali. Não tinha ninguém mesmo para nos impedir. Ela queria na sala, no quarto, na biblioteca, na mesa de jantar, na cozinha. Ginevra estava insaciável.

_Seis da tarde, como era de se esperar,  
>Ela pega e me espera no portão<br>Diz que está muito louca pra beijar  
>E me beija com a boca de paixão.<em>

Sentia os lábios de Ginevra irem e virem, de lá para cá, em todos os cantos do meu corpo e eu apenas notei minha blusa e gravata jogadas em um canto qualquer da sala. Mas essa mulher estava incontrolável. Talvez fosse o fogo Weasley que a deixava acesa. Ou não sei. Ginevra queria mais e mais de mim, implorava que não me afastasse e que passasse a noite inteira com ela. Seus lábios mordiam meu pescoço, muitas vezes com força e eu não entendi para que o desespero.

- Calma, Ginevra, não fugirei.

Mas quem disse que adiantava minhas palavras? Parecia que só piorava a situação. Não que eu estivesse a reclamar. Não que eu não gostasse. Longe disso... Ginevra era uma tentação ao pudor. Eu queria-a em todos os lugares a qualquer hora, eu só não conseguia compreender seu desejo de repente.

_Toda noite ela diz pr'eu não me afastar;  
>Meia-noite ela jura eterno amor<br>E me aperta pr'eu quase sufocar  
>E me morde com a boca de pavor.<em>

E foi uma noite memorável. Como todas as noites que passo com Ginevra. Eu só notei quando senti o peso de Ginevra aliviar o colchão já na manhã seguinte, sabendo que ela se preparava para mais um dia de rotina. E me deixava a sorrir tranquilo, com meus pensamentos, sabendo que ela sempre estaria ali para dar uma de louca, todas as noites. Ginevra fazia questão de me mostrar que não me deixaria em paz nunca, nem tão cedo, nem tão tarde. Mas não fazia diferença, eu gostava disso. E a rotina se repetia todo o dia...

_Todo dia ela faz tudo sempre igual:  
>Me sacode às seis horas da manhã,<br>Me sorri um sorriso pontual  
>E me beija com a boca de hortelã.<em>

**N/A:** Então gente. Essa música tem é do Chico Buarque e se chama Cotidiano. Eu sempre gostei muito e papai sempre cantou para mamãe. Então, ela inspirou essa fic! Espero que tenham curtido! Beijinhos e até a próxima.


End file.
